Beautiful dreamer
by The insane lollipop eater
Summary: A new kind of enemy have arrived and are taking over the senshi's dreams. This is my first fanfic so please R&R!!
1. Default Chapter

_from the diary of Aino Minako:_

_A couple were sitting in the park...they gently embraced when suddenly the lady screamed and she and her lover were slayed by a Youma..._I bolted upright and sweat trickled down my forehead. _What do these dreams mean? _hastily, I looked at the clock...3:00 am...I turned over and went back to a silent dreamless sleep.

**************

"Mina-P, It's me" shouted Usagi through the door. _WHY IS SHE HERE?!?_ I glanced at the clock...10:00 am!! I overslept!!!!!!

"I'll be over in a sec," I shouted, "I'm just getting changed."

************* 

When Usagi came in she gave me a weird look. I told her about the dreams.

"Mina-P, it was just a dream," she said. She glanced at my bed and saw my blankets twisted practically into a knot, "But you either didn't sleep well or you made a mess of your bed on purpose!!!"

"Usagi, didn't you have dreams about Mamoru where you would marry and then get hurt or die?" I asked. Usagi blushed,

"They were...uh...different..." then she started getting angry, "why did you even call me here in the first place if that's all you wanted to talk about?"

"What, call you? I did nothing of the sort, I was asleep up until you arrived at my place!"

"Is that so? Then you won't mind if I leave then, _will you_?"she glared at me, "GOODBYE AINO MINAKO, Have a nice life without me!" then she stormed out and slammed the door. As soon as she left, I burst into tears.

"What was all that about... and why is your halter top on backwards?" asked Artemis.

"What? So that's why she was giving me weird looks. I was talking to her then she got really angry and left!"

"That doesn't sound right. Minako?"

"Yes?"

"Have you read the paper today? There's an article saying that a couple were mutilated in the park last night at around 3:00 am..."

"3:00 am? That's when I had the dream of what happened last night!"


	2. Fear

_From The Diary of Hino Rei_

I woke up not knowing what had happened. I didn't believe what I saw but nonetheless, I did see it in my dream. My grandfather was attacked by a Daimon...but that was just a dream...

*****

The telephone rang in the morning, It was the hospital. They called to say that grandfather was in the Intensive care unit. He's on life support so he will have to stay in the hospital for a while. when I put the phone down it rang again. It was Makoto, she asked me to come over. so I walked over to her house. She told me that she had the same dream as I did and I explained what had happened to Grandfather. We then called all the other senshi for a meeting at the Hikawa jinja. Usagi and Minako also shared a dream and so had Haruka and Michiru and Setsuna and Chibi Usa. We couldn't find Mamoru or Hotaru. But we agreed that a lot of bad things have been happening and we decided to fight the Evil. But what were they? they weren't just Youma and Daimons but other Previously defeated evil. We went over to see Hotaru, she was asleep and wasn't waking up! 

"Hotaru...Hotaru!!! WAKE UP HOTARU!" sobbed Chibi Usa. It was pointless. She was dreaming the next death. 

*****

"I have an idea, We can venture inside Hotaru's dreams and make them good,"

"Easier said than done Luna, besides how can we even get inside her dreams?"I asked

"By teleporting,"she replied "It's easier with more people to control it."

_Why go with everyone?_I thought _I should go with Makoto._

"Rei and I should go alone." said Makoto. I turned around with a jerk. I tried to agree but no sound would leave my lips. I was scared. I had never been this scared in my life. hen I realised the truth, we were in grave danger.

*****

Straight away I saw her, she was from the Black Moon and she was talking to Hotaru inside of her dreams. Makoto gasped and then we realised that she had seen us. She laughed evily and transformed into a being I had never seen before. she said laughed then said 

"I am the Dream Keeper Mirano and I shall make you kill." All of a sudden, Hotaru's eyes went misty and she turned into a black moon. She then raised her Silence Glaive and started chanting some words, repeating them and never changing the tone in her voice, instantly a globe of white light appeared and she was about to kill and little girl who was asleep.

"Hotaru, NO!" yelled Makoto. Instantly Hotaru turned her head and aimed it at Makoto. Makoto screamed in agony, then fell to the floor. 

"What's the matter Mars, are you sad?" jeered Hotaru, "oh dear, She's about to cry...poor pathetic Mars" she laughed. All of a sudden I was mad and before thinking, I used my Flame Sniper attack then I appeared back into the real world. 

"Mars, what happened? What's going on? answer me..."

"She got Makoto."

"Who..who got her?"

"Hotaru was controlled by the a new enemy, they called themselves the 'Dream Keepers'"

"The dream keepers..."


	3. Intensive Care

From Jupiter's viewpoint:

"Hello Hotaru!" I smiled and waved frantically. That's strange, I thought , she must not have heard me "Hotaru!! over here!" I yelled. she turned around slowly looking slightly amused. "Hotaru, did you hear the one about the lepper who took up being a trapeeze artist? He goes around everywhere!" I giggled. Minako told me that one this morning.Hotaru just calmly transformed and raised her silence glaive. I took shelter but knew that there was nothing that I could do.

******From Usagi's viewpoint:

"Usagi, WAKE UP!!!!!!"  
"wha-? is that the time?"I looked at my clock "mamaaa!" I wailed "it's the middle of the night!"  
"Usagi..." she said slowly  
"mmm?"  
"I just got a phone call from the hospital. It was for you...Makoto's in the intensive care unit..."

******from Hotaru's viewpoint:

sweat trickled down my forehead. Did I really do that?I thought, did I hurt Makoto?  
I gasped for air and the phone rang. It was Usagi on the phone. she said that Makoto was in the hospital and that I should see her to cheer her up. Frantically I got dressed and looked through my things to find some money. I found 20 yen in my pocket and bought a flower with a small card for Makoto...what had I done?

******

Makoto gave me an icy stare the whole time that I was there and asked me to leave while Minako refilled her IV drip. "I think that it's best if I leave..."I muttered as I walked off. When I had left the room I started to run, hot and flustered with my tears. Then I realised that someone was following me and I fell to the floor, shaking and weeping bitterly. " Are you okay?"  
I looked up and blushed furiously as the boy gave me a tissue. "thankyou" I managed to say.  
"what's wrong?" he asked. He looked me in the eye and then sort of blushed. "if that's not to personal of course."  
_why was he helping me?_I thought. _He seems nice enough though..._"I accidently hurt a friend and..." tears trickled down my cheeks "now I think she hates me".  
He thought hard then said "how can we know for sure if she hates you if you don't ask her?"  
"She looked so coldly towards me...like she agreed that I really shouldn't have gone there...she didn't even like the flowers I gave her."  
He thought for a minute "I see..." then he started to blush "...um...do you need a ride home? uh...I mean if you want to go home...I mean uh...um...you see...Can I take you home?"  
I smiled for the first time today "Sure. But before that I need a drink so I'll be two minutes at the cafeteria."  
"Meet you then." he replied.

******

It was 6:30 am when we arrived home. We headed for the door and I realised that Haruka, Michiru and Haruka were probably asleep as they met Makoto earlier that night and actually took her to the hospital."you'd better wait here, my uh..." _I couldn't tell him about my rebirth and how they brought me up!_"Flat mates" I continued "might be asleep" I rushed. I crept inside the house and I saw the three eating breakfast. I sighed with relief. "You can come in uh..."  
"Oh! right, I'm uh Akito. Akito Nezumi."  
I smiled "well Akito you can come in now"  
"who's that you're talking to, Hotaru?" asked Michiru  
"uh..."  
She opened the door "Oh! your little friend can have breakfast with us , I guess..." then she paused "If you don't mind being with the rest of us..."  
Then I noticed that everyone had stopped eating and was looking at us. but before I could say anything he grinned back and said "That's fine with me" then he whispered to me "you didn't tell me that that racer Haruka Tenoh and That violinist Michiru Kaioh and that absolutely gorgeous looking-" he stopped then grinned "that girl who is almost as beautiful as you" he actually said that aloud and Haruka invited him to stay as my knight in shining armour.  
"Haruka!" said Michiru looking horrified as she playfully bashed her over the head with a spoon. Haruka took The crossoints out of the oven for breakfast and burned her elbow "Dammit! that hurt!"  
Akito murmured something and all of a sudden Haruka's burn disappeared!"I've gotta go" he yelled and vanished.  
"what were those strange powers?" asked Haruka.  
"I've heard of some powers called Antibondonia." said Setsuna  
"They sound like antibodies" I replied  
"That's right. They are healing powers used much like the germ fighting cells known as antibodies except that they can heal all wounds and not just fight germs."  
"But why would _he _have them?!?!?"I asked myself "Why Him?"


End file.
